


Flowers in Your Hair

by sunshinelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Flower Child Harry, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Punk Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Well not exactly lovers but ya know crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelouis/pseuds/sunshinelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to put flowers in his hair, and Louis is a sweet punker who was a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote because I was bored. Fluff... fluff... fluff.  
> I know this fic is rushed and not that well written, but this was my first fic I actually thought was worth to post here. It isn't that realistic either, but it's fanfiction so yeah.

Louis Tomlinson saw him everywhere. At school, at the shopping mall, in the park, at the playground... everywhere.

 

The boy was a person who obviously loved spreading his love around, constantly smiling and laughing as he danced around with those pretty flowers in his hair. He was like an angel, sent from heaven to create friendship and peace in this town. In Louis' opinion, it was needed, and it was not just because he liked staring at him.

 

Louis didn't know his name, but he knew one thing; he was the most _beautiful_ boy he had ever seen. So beautiful that sometimes Louis felt like he was getting blinded by how gorgeous this boy was every single time he glanced at him. The flower-boy was like the sun, glowing, and he loved comparing him to the sun. Warm, elegant, alluring, loving and very delicious that he couldn't handle it. His curly wonderful hair, and those green eyes... not to mention his pink cheeks, bright smile and how he was the definition of happiness.

 

One day, Louis was walking down the street as he usually did every evening, music blasting from his headphones as he moved his head to the beat. His tattoos were shining due to the sunlight, especially his heart tattoo on his left arm that he absolutely adored. There wasn't one tattoo he could pick out as his favorite, because he loved them all. They were all over his neck and arms, and his lip piercing and the eyeliner he wore everyday were stuff he couldn't live without. He loved his style, and a lot of people would be surprised to hear this... but he liked himself a lot.

 

Everyone always complained about him, telling him directly to his face that his parents had to be ashamed of him and that he needed to cover up his ugly punk face, but Louis managed to ignore them. Who was he to focus on irrelevant people? They didn't matter anyway because they didn't know him. Nobody actually did.

 

He was thinking of going to the nearest food shop, but that thought was completely forgotten when he saw _him_. Him... as in, _the_ boy.

 

The dazzling boy, who had a grin plastered on his face. _Well_ , not always, but he smiled often. Sometimes, Louis caught him getting bullied by the selfish boys at school for wearing his cute jumpers and the beautiful flowers in his hair, picking on him and the crowns, throwing them on the floor (the whole moment ending with the bullies stomping on sweet flowers and killing them). Louis wanted to protect him, and wanted those bullies to fuck off _his_ boy. The reason why he never actually went there, and defended the boy like he deserved was because of Zayn Malik (his best friend), who thought the boy was stupid and apparently a fag like the bullies did. He picked on him too occasionally, and Louis was forced to watch.

 

It wasn't enjoyable.

 

It hurt, and it hurt even more thinking that his best friend was doing this. He kind of knew he was in deep shit, when he realized he had started calling the boy _his_ , considering he didn't even fucking know him.

 

The boy was sitting there on a bench in front of Louis' favorite music shop, staring at the sunset with pursed lips as he hummed a song. Louis was surprised to see he wasn't smiling this time, but rather frowning. Louis didn't know why he was frowning, but he didn't like it at all. Though, a flower-crown was on his hair like always. This time, they were beautiful pink roses, looking so good with his white t shirt and light blue skinny jeans.

 

The boy let out a sigh, looking down at the ground, and Louis was hundred-percent sure he was about to cry... or break down. He felt sick, and he felt so bad for watching this ten meters away without doing anything to comfort him. 

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Louis asked, deciding to break the silence. He walked closer to him, slowly, calmly inhaling and exhaling deep breaths. Knowing the boy had seen him with Zayn, Louis was concerned the flower-boy thought he was exactly like him, when he really was far from it. He may look like a douche with his punker look, but on the inside he was as soft and sweet as a puppy.

 

The boy looked up at him with tears in his beautiful green eyes, immediately standing up from the bench in embarrassment and a hint of fear. Louis was so thankful that he had managed to speak out a few more words before the pretty sunshine ran away from him.

 

"Leave me alone," flower-boy croaked, voice cracking at the last word. He coughed, and rubbed at his swollen eyes. "Don't hurt me-"

 

"Hey," Louis called softly, bringing the shocked boy out from his panicking state, faintly whispering, "l'm not going to hurt you, beautiful." He stepped closer to flower-boy till he was standing a meter away from him. "I'm not like that, I promise," he assured, smiling. 

 

"Beautiful?" flower-boy gasped, eyes wide in surprise, "you think I'm beautiful?" he asked, biting his rosy bottom lip so hard that it became incredibly hard for Louis to not stare.

 

"Yes, I do. I think you're quite lovely too," Louis complimented, and was so close to reach out and stroke the flower-boy's cheek. He mentally slapped himself at that moment. That poor boy didn't even know him, and here he was, already wanting so badly to touch his cheeks and lips and collarbones and arms and thighs. It was embarrassing, and for the first time in a long time, he started blushing. Louis decided to call him _flower_ from now on.

 

Flower giggled, and flipped his curls away from his eyes, "thank you, Louis."

 

Louis' jaw dropped in surprise, feeling his heart race in his chest. He usually didn't act like this around people he liked, especially not pretty boys, but this flower-dude was a completely different situation. He couldn't help the way he reacted, and it wasn't his fault he had this need to bawl over how this delicate boy knew his name. It was ridiculous, and it wasn't before now he realized his crush on the flower-boy was much more than _just_ a crush. The boy said his name so charmingly and so sweet, which unfortunately lead to fantasies of flower-boy moaning his name.

 

"How do you know my name? I mean... I'm not really popular, you know? People are actually scared of me, because of my tattoos, but what's so scary about them? Oh my god, babe, I don't get it. People don't like my eyeliner, either, and you know what? _I_ really like my eyeliner, and that's the most important thing. I actually really really love my eyeliner. Doesn't it look like it was meant for my eyes? More like guy-liner, or should I say gay-liner, because I'm so gay. Hah, am I right? Wow, I'm so funny. I can't-"

 

"Wow, you speak a lot. I like it," the boy said, grinning as he walked closer to Louis, who was even more red after humiliating himself with his idiotic rambling. "You don't look scary to me. Are you sure you're Zayn's best friend?" 

 

"Y-Yeah. I am. I am, yes. I'm not like him, I promise."

 

"I can see that. I'm Harry," flower boy, Harry, said, beaming.

 

Harry. Harry.  **Harry.** Louis knew flower-boy's name, and it turned out to be _Harry_. He liked the way it rolled of his own tongue, and how Harry said it himself. It was sexy, and he knew he would definitely moan his name whilst wanking off the next time.

 

"Hi, Harry. You're okay?" Louis asked, remembering that Harry was actually crying before he arrived here. He smirked, not-so-subtly checking Harry out.

 

Harry nodded, smiling as he rubbed his eyes again. He was a bit oblivious, but Louis liked that. "Yes, I am now," he replied. "Can I just say? No one has ever called me beautiful, and I never thought that kind of a sentence would come from a hot punker." 

 

"Hot punker? Flower has got nick names," Louis whistled, smirking.

 

"Flower?" Harry squealed excitedly, covering his mouth with his hand. Louis could see he was blushing at the nickname. "I love flowers."

 

"Yeah, I can see that," Louis chuckled, and pointed to the rose-crown on his head. "They look adorable on you."

 

Harry giggled again, and Louis wanted nothing more than to just record every time he did that. The sound was music to his ears.

 

"Thank you, hot punker. Not everyone likes them."

 

"Well, they're stupid. They look great. How do you make them?" 

 

Louis knew the boy didn't really have anyone who was interested in him as a person and the flower-crowns, so the question must have surprised him. Good surprise, at least. Louis honestly cared about the flowers, because they looked so beautiful and real and he wanted to know where Harry got them from. Maybe he could also wear one of those on top of his head? He'd love it.

 

Harry was literally glowing when he heard what Louis asked, and began smiling so big that the punker was having a hard time to get his lungs back to work again. He was the reason for Harry's grin, and now he really wanted to take a picture of the gorgeous boy in front of him. He didn't have his phone with him though, so he took a picture inside his head, swearing that he was never going to forget that exact moment. 

 

"I use my magic hands, obviously!" Harry explained as he giggled into his hand, making Louis laugh.

 

"Talented fingers, I guess," Louis whispered with a low tone, biting his lip.

 

Harry flushed, looking down at the ground with a soft smile. "Stop the innuendos."

 

"Hey, you have long big fingers. They're lovely," Louis argued, playfully glaring at him. 

 

Flower rolled his eyes, and pushed the hot punker's shoulder lightly. "I-I can teach you, if you want to m-make them," he tried to request, softly like it was a question.

 

Louis was so pleased. "Of course. I'm horrible with my hands, but we'll see," he responded, looking down at his hands with a pout. "They're sadly too small, and can't do anything good. I really like your crowns, though... so yeah?"

 

Harry took a step forward and stared hard into Louis' blue eyes. "Practise is good," he whispered, smiling as he played with the roses on his crown. He was about to say something more but then Louis interrupted him.

 

"Can I try your flower-crown on? I promise I'm not going to ruin it."

 

Flower laughed, nodding eagerly. He took the crown off his head, ruffling his hair at the same time. It made Louis want to touch his hair though. All he could think about at that moment was how soft his curls would feel and maybe how he would react if Louis pulled his hair while having sex.

 

Harry walked a bit closer to Louis, waking him up from his hard thinking. His face was so pretty, and the punker was so surprised by how anyone could be so beautiful. Flower was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen walking on this planet, and Louis was so close to him that it made him feel a bit insecure. What if he was nothing but ugly to the pretty boy in front of him? What if he-

 

"You look so... so-" Harry mumbled suddenly with a huge smile on his face. That was when Louis realized he had put his flower crown on his head. He wondered if he looked good, he really hoped so. 

 

"So?" Louis raised his eyebrows, hoping for a nice comment.

 

"So beautiful," Harry complimented, blushing. "Wow... I never let anyone wear them. You look so pretty,"  he rambled, looking down at the ground with an embarrassed expression. Louis didn't want him to be embarrassed.

 

"Flower, you're so _cute_." 

 

Harry looked up, giggling for the millionth time. Louis didn't mind at all.

 

"I really like that nickname."

 

~*~

 

The next day, Louis went to school like he always did every sad morning. The school he went to was very annoying. Full of hypocrites, bullies, stupid friends and disgusting teachers. He kind of looked forward to it this morning, though.

 

Flower had said to him that he would come and talk to him at school, and Louis couldn't wait. He knew he couldn't actually talk to him without the bullies (Zayn), commenting on it like it was the worst thing they had ever seen, but Louis had thought about this whole situatiin when he was in bed last night. Zayn Malik was just a worthless bully, and Flower was lovely to talk to. He couldn't believe he had survived all those months only staring at the boy when Zayn wasn't looking, and he couldn't believe how stupid and rude he had been for not standing up for the boy like he deserved. No one deserved to get bullied because of what they liked, especially not someone like him who was so innocent and nice.

 

He was actually really looking forward to those flower crown lessons, and there were many reasons for that. He could spend hours with him, but at the same time learn how to make those lovely crowns that the beautiful boy wore everyday and never took off before bed time. Louis was being pulled towards him like a magnet, and he couldn't stop his feelings for the boy and how he needed to be close to him after the day before.

 

As he stood there by his locker, he studied the people walking by with a funny expression. Well, he didn't think it was that hilarious, but apparently Flower thought so.

 

The boy was actually standing there right next to him, trying not to laugh. He was also blushing a bit and had the same flower crown on his head he wore yesterday. Louis didn't see him, but when he heard a deep voice saying 'hello' in his ear... something really embarrassing happened.

 

He jumped two feet high in the air, shrieking in fear. When he realized it was just the beautiful Flower, and not a fucking serial killer, he muttered out a happy 'oh' and laughed lightly. Other people stared at them, surprised to see them together and also laughing loudly at Louis' not-so-manly shriek that escaped from his mouth.

 

"Lou, are you okay? Didn't mean to scare you," Harry said rushed, frowning a bit.

 

"I'm fine, Flower. I'm so fine." Louis' lips quirked upwards, looking dreamily at the boy in front of him. Harry must've noticed, because he suddenly looked down at the floor, giggling with his red cute cheeks. Harry was wearing the same outfit too, but Louis really liked his white t-shirt and his blue skinny jeans. 

 

"I like your eyeliner today. Or should I say... gayliner?" Harry joked, chuckling. 

 

Louis shook his head, feeling blood rush to his cheeks immediately. "Sorry for that stupid rambling yesterday. I- ehm... yeah. I get really nervous around people I... I-" he stopped himself from talking, mentally slapping himself around ten times.  "I-" he kept repeating, scratching his nose with his fingers. He was so fucked.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You?" he whispered, smiling softly at him.

 

"I-I like," Louis blurted out, closing his eyes tightly with his head hung low. "I-I'm sorry."

 

What Louis didn't know was that Harry was actually beaming, grinning and blushing too whilst doing a little twirl. 

 

"I like you so much. Fuck, you're so beautiful. I might be blinded by your gorgeousness. Is that a w-word?" he said, opening his eyes again with a hesitant smile twitching on his lips. He wasn't that hesitant anymore when he saw the expression on Harry's face though. Happiness. Warm. Happiness. Beautiful. Oh, and happiness? Flower looked so happy, and Louis realized he was standing a bit closer to him. This was probably a dream he was soon going to wake up from.

 

"Really?" Harry asked, sighing _happily_.

 

Louis chuckled, leaning his head on his locker. "Yeah. You're wonderful, and I've kind of liked you for a long time. I don't know, you're so sweet and kind and I knew that from the way you always... you always... gosh," he rambled, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so cheesy."

 

"I always?" Harry repeated, giving him a sign with his hands that he should continue. He also had that stupid cute smirk on his face, biting his bottom lip at the same time. All Louis could think was ' _jerk jerk jerk why do you do this me_ _I don't like you but I like you_ '.

 

Louis let out a deep sigh. "You... you always spread happiness around, and you always smile at strangers and give them your beautiful flowers you always hold in your hands. It sounds like I've been stalking on you, and honestly I haven't... okay, maybe I have. Anyway, you're perfect, and sometimes I can't help but stare at you sometimes. I know it probably also sounds like I'm crazy for you and I'm just thirsty for you but no... I like you. Even though we met properly yesterday and talked for the first time, I like you. I like you-"

 

He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his mouth, shutting him up instantly. He made a 'mmm' noise before kissing back as gently as Harry was kissing him. Flower's arms were around his neck, and the punker's arms were wrapped around the boy's waist. It was like heaven. Louis had never gone to heaven, or tasted heaven, but it was so good that he couldn't explain it with other words. Harry's lips felt so good on his own. He had the softest prettiest lips and tasted like mint and strawberry, causing Louis to let out a moan and kiss him a bit deeper. Harry kept going, kissing him so passionately, and Louis was so thrown back by it. This boy was such a good kisser that he really wanted to kiss him forever.

 

Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe. Harry did that, but it was barely pulling away. They lips were still touching, and it sent shivers up Louis' spine. They were silent for a few seconds, then Harry was smiling. Smiling as he rubbed his big nose with Louis' little one. "I love your rambling, and I like you too punker," he whispered.

 

Louis opened his eyes, giggling so much in happiness. He loved eskimo kisses so much, but no way he would tell that to anyone... okay, besides Harry. "Sorry for rambling. I always ramble when I'm nervous and a bit too excited."

 

Students were watching them in shock, completely stunned at how the weird flower loving boy and the hot scary punk boy were kissing in a place where everyone could see. Too bad the son of a bitch friend Zayn Malik was there too. He had been standing there with the others, too surprised to say a word as he stared at them both laughing into each others mouths. After one minute, he was glad he got his voice back.

 

"Louis, what the fuck?"

 

Louis turned around at the odd familiar voice, groaning in his head when he realized it was fucking Zayn Malik, who always bullied this beautiful boy in front of him. He didn't like the thought of him hurting Flower again, and he would never let him. That's why he held the boy protectively in his arms, glaring at his sick 'best friend'. 

 

Zayn was also a punker, but Louis was so different. First of all, he didn't smoke cigarettes, weed or pot or something stupid that would hurt his health. He did before, but that was only cigarettes... and his relationship with those bastards were so over. The second thing was that he was actually nice. Three, his 'best friend' was one reason why the school was afraid of him and Louis. He always bullied people and talked shit about them, used violence and threatened them. It was horrible and Louis didn't understand why he had to be the one watching every time, not doing anything to help the poor students. From now on he promised himself to protect anyone he saw getting hurt by Zayn, especially Harry who he cared about. Last but not least, Zayn's tattoos were kind of ugly. Okay, that wasn't nice but those were not Louis' style at all. See? Completely different people. They both wore eyeliner, though.

 

"What do you want?" Louis snapped, glaring at Zayn who was standing there with the other students. They looked scared. 

 

"Please tell me this is a fucking joke."

 

"No, it's not. Why? Got a problem?"

 

"Yeah, I actually do. You're a fucking fag. I thought you were different," Zayn grumbled, shocking everyone again in the hallway. Louis wasn't one of them, because he knew he would react like this. 

 

"So? I like boys, what's the problem?"

 

"You like him? He is ugly!" Zayn shouted, acting like it was the most obvoous thing in the world. "A little whore, aren't you?"

 

"No, he is not! Leave him alone, you sick fuck. You can't hurt him!" Louis growled, holding him closer to him.

 

Harry looked at Louis with sad eyes, but he was still smiling at him. Louis knew that smile meant 'thank you', so he smiled back with 'you're welcome'. Zayn was staring at them, narrowing his eyes and so confused at the moment that was going on, and because he was a horrible person he just had to ruin it.

 

"Fucking disgusting, mate."

 

Louis groaned, moving his eyes to Zayn. "Fuck off. I'm not your friend."

 

"I don't want to be friends with a fag anyway."

 

~*~

 

Two weeks later, Louis was at Harry's house.

 

Harry's mother was the nicest woman Louis had ever talked to, and that was the truth. When he told his Flower that, he just giggled and mumbled a soft 'thank you'. Louis knew he really appreciated his compliments by how he always blushed and smiled, sometimes telling Louis that he was an idiot. If someone calls you an idiot with the most gorgeous smile on their face, you know you've made them really happy.

 

Anne, Harry's mother, was absolutely lovely and beautiful just like him, accepting him instantly the first second he walked into their home. Harry introduced him to her as his boyfriend, and Louis couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment. Being Harry Styles' boyfriend was a wonderful feeling. In response Anne grinned at them both and gave Louis a hug, telling him that his favorite tea would be ready soon. 

 

"How does she know my favorite tea?" Louis asked Harry when she left the living room, turning to him with raised eyebrows.

 

"A little birdie must have told her," Harry whispered, smiling, "cough, cough, cough!"

 

"Of course you'd remember small details like that."

 

"Hey, so you're saying you don't remember anything I've told you?" Harry exclaimed, laughing as he pushed Louis away from him a little.

 

"Of course I do! Every little thing."

 

That single sentence earned him a lot of kisses.

 

~*~

 

"Harry, can you make me a flower crown?"

 

Harry, who was lying next to him on the comfy bed, looked at him and giggled like it was a joke. "Can't you make one yourself?"

 

Louis glared at him. "I can't make flower crowns, you idiot. I mean... you gorgeous idiot," he laughed, moving closer to the boy. "Can't you just make me one? Please. Your hands are so beautiful and talented, they could do anything. I'll pay you, okay? I'll pay you 100-"

 

"Lou!" 

 

He looked at his boyfriend, who was now shaking his head with a soft smile on his lips. "What?" he whispered.

 

"I'll make you one. You don't need to pay me. I'm your boyfriend! Besides, you're the only one who seems interested in this. These flower stuff," Harry said, looking down at the mattress. "I don't get it though. I'm pretty stupid for liking this, don't you think?"

 

Louis shook his head and kissed his lips gently. "No. You're wonderful."

 

Harry blushed, sighing sadly. "I've always had a crush on you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. I thought you were a arrogant stupid guy like Zayn, but I couldn't help but look at you sometimes. You're so beautiful. Really beautiful. I felt weird thinking that about you, but you're truly beautiful. I can see it now."

 

Louis groaned, feeling embarrassed by how flustered he got immediately. "Flower!"

 

"It's true." Harry whispered, running his fingers down Louis' lips. "By the way... I really like your lip ring... and your gayliner."

 

"And I really like the flowers in your hair," Louis said, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I really do," he whispered, pulling the flower crown Harry had on his head off and putting it on his head instead. 

 

"Hey!"

 

"I look good." 

 

Harry gave him a long kiss on the cheek before pulling the crown off Louis' head with a smirk. "You do."

 

Louis was so happy. Very happy. Who would've thought? He actually ended up with someone who liked him back. Someone who loved to put flowers in his hair.

 

 

 


End file.
